1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system using a solar cell module.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, via magnetic coupling. A wireless power transmission system includes a source device and a target device. The source device wirelessly transmits power, and the target device wirelessly receives power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling couples the source resonator and the target resonator together.
A solar cell module generates electric energy using solar energy. The solar cell module may be used as an electric energy source for a device such as a clock, a calculator, a mobile communication base station, an artificial satellite, and any other device that requires electrical energy.